Benboy755
Benboy755 (also known as Benboy, Ben, or BB) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 7, 2010. He currently has the rank Cowboy, over 100,000 posts, and over 64,745 likes received. He is currently second on the all time likes leaderboard, has given the most likes of any one account, and has the most posts of any one account. He mainly posts in the Community Chat Forum and LEGO Universe Subforum. History Benboy created his account many years before 2010, but only activated it in 2010, when he decided to check out My LEGO Network (MLN). He made his first post on the LEGO Message Boards in late 2010, while looking for items to complete the MLN ranks 4 and 5 with. He did not return to the LEGO Message Boards until January 31, 2012, the day after the game LEGO Universe closed. He began posting in the LEGO Universe Goodbye to Friends subforum, but quickly moved into other forums, such as the Star Wars Forum, to rank up. After Goodbye to Friends closed, Benboy moved into the LEGO Universe Forum, creating his topic Benboy755(Maya755 in Game) Chatroom. He then mainly posted in the LEGO Universe Forum, sometimes going to other forums. He slowly ranked up, getting to Inventor in early May 2012. Shortly after he reached Inventor, his friend Felixthunter joined his chatroom, doubling its post rate. Benboy reached Old Timer in early June 2012, and his chatroom reached 500 pages at about the same time. Benboy mainly posted in his chatroom until it was locked by WhiteAlligator when Benboy was 300 posts from Maniac. He then began posting in several other chatrooms around the LEGO Universe Forum. Using these topics and Talk to the Mods, in which he was protesting the locking of his chatroom, Benboy became the 31st Maniac on July 25, 2012. He passed legodurcheinander on August 21, 2012, to claim his seventh stud. Benboy mainly posted in Pacman87's chatroom and some topics in the Message Boards and LEGO Universe forums directly before the update. During the update, his chatroom became unlocked. In late November 2012, Benboy began to post less actively, and said that he might retire. In early 2013, he went inactive. However, he returned in late March, and began posting regularly in his chatroom and the MB Cafe 2!. On June 11, 2013, Benboy reached 24,065 posts, the number required for the rank of Legend on the old Message Boards. Around the time he reached Legend, Benboy became very active and was averaging well over a hundred posts a day for over a year from summer 2013 through summer 2014. Posting Benboy is known for his fast posting. Early in his career, he mainly posted in chatrooms, spamming most of the time. After the 2012 update, Benboy still posted in chatrooms, but tried (often unsuccessfully) to post more quality. After returning from inactivity in summer 2013, Benboy began to post rapidly, joining topics such as the MB Cafe 2!, Skul's Chatroom, and the Munch Munch Cafe. In late summer 2013 he began to create a top posters list similar to the LEGO.com Members List of the old boards. By summer 2014 he had expanded the list to include everyone with 3009 or more posts. On October 7, 2013, he became the seventh user to reach 40,000 posts. Strangely, he got the rank Ninja when he still had exactly 40,000. Benboy reached 50,000 posts on December 24, 2013. In late 2013, he began posting in MB Asylum~Roleplay and WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!. The former was locked, partially due to the innuendo comments made by Benboy and several other users. Benboy reached 60,000 posts on February 8, 2014, 70,000 on March 22, 80,000 on May 24, and 90,000 posts on November 14. He became the 13th Royal Guard on May 19, the 10th Musketeer on June 25, the fifth Pirate on November 9, the fifth Revolutionary Soldier on November 18, and the fourth Cowboy on May 28, 2015. On his account's fifth anniversary, June 7, 2015, he reached 100,000 posts. On August 1, Benboy announced that he was leaving the message boards for an unknown amount of time. Ironically, he was temporarily banned several hours later for his contributions in the Nashtron project. Four days later, however, he received a permanent ban. From August 23 until August 28, 2014, he posted on an account named TunaJohnson; he made exactly 600 posts before receiving a permanent ban on that account. Interestingly, during his ban his post count decreased by nine. After a brief email exchange with the moderators in early November 2014, he was unbanned and was active for several weeks before unofficially retiring after being banned for a third time. He remained inactive until April 1, 2015, when he returned with a "prank" return topic and began posting actively once more. He occasionally likes posts with his reader account, paycho. Category:Previously Banned Users Category:MLN Band User